


诱惑

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	诱惑

“姜涩琪真的好O。”

几乎所有第一次知道姜涩琪第二性别的人都要发出这句感叹，耳朵都快听起茧了，这夹杂着惊叹与遗憾的话语如同唐僧嘴里吐词不清用来训猴的紧箍咒，直念叨的姜涩琪脑阔疼。

小姜今年芳龄22，一家普通公司的普通职员，恋爱经验🈚️。信息素是蜂蜜味，第二性别是个实实在在的Alpha，可无奈平常性格太软又太无欲无求抑制贴就跟长脖子上似的从来没撕下来过，走哪儿都被当Omega使唤，这让姜涩琪非常，非常，非常的郁闷。

公司说是怕员工间搞办公室恋情，一律不准公开第二性别，单身狗们萌动的心被利索的扼杀在摇篮里，只能靠第六感猜，姜涩琪更郁闷了，她知道自己十有八九要被同事们划进Omega范畴里。

更惨的是，姜涩琪暗恋的人好像也是个Alpha。

姜涩琪的心之所向是这群公司的总裁裴珠泫，关于裴总第二性别的传言总是一边倒向Alpha，这也怪不得裴珠泫，才25岁的年纪已经是拥有强大经济头脑的成功人士，房车都有钱花不光，衬衫纽扣扣到最顶上一颗，不用抑制贴而是用注射抑制剂，解决工作总是干脆利落毫不拖泥带水，有着极强领导力，垂着眼一睨，再不听话的捣蛋鬼都得乖乖闭嘴干活。

A爆了。

姜涩琪苦恼的把下巴搁在桌面上，沉重的叹了口气，旁边的朴秀荣正撸起袖子猛敲键盘，不知道的还以为她在进行什么搏击运动，姜涩琪有气无力的抬起手趁朴秀荣没注意把她的饼干顺走，裴珠泫正好路过，凛冽的眼神掠过姜涩琪粘着饼干碎屑的唇角，把姜涩琪差点吓出一身冷汗。

裴珠泫进了办公室，把文件往桌上一扔，翘着二郎腿揉太阳穴，脑海中的画像还定格在姜涩琪的唇瓣，挥之不去。

心动的可不止姜涩琪一个人。

裴珠泫第一眼看见姜涩琪，就觉着心跳漏了拍，小孩垂眼乖巧羞涩点头的模样可爱的一塌糊涂，目测是个Omega，平日也规矩的很，遇上自己都不敢对视，只低着头浅浅的唤声裴总好，三个轻飘飘的字化作羽毛挠在裴珠泫心头，又痒又酥，仿佛最上等的巧克力糖也没她甜，就这么着，裴珠泫一脚塌进恋爱漩涡里，全然不管第二性别问题。

没错，裴总裁是个Omega。信息素是奶油泡芙，让人意想不到的柔和味道。裴珠泫做事认真又投入，年纪轻轻就在事业上打拼出一条血路来，久而久之沾染上了些许清冷气息，以至于不熟的人都会以为她是Alpha，裴珠泫本人倒是不以为意，只怕和自己的Omega姐妹们走一起被误会。

裴珠泫自认为自己追人的方式很正常，每天多在姜涩琪面前晃两次看她几眼，偶尔说点意义暧昧的话，可姜涩琪像个钢板，裴珠泫掷出的甜蜜攻势都当当当的戳在板上被折断，她恨铁不成钢，可又不乐意明说，就暗自赌气，姜涩琪时常因为裴珠泫突如其来的冷漠而摸不着头脑。

这不，又来了。姜涩琪正独自难过着呢，金艺琳一副“你完了”的表情戳了戳姜涩琪的背，后者懒散的回头，对上了金艺琳瞪大的眼，不详的预感涌上心头，姜涩琪立马坐好，颤颤巍巍的等待着判决。

“裴总说你做的报告不过关，让你去办公室一趟。”

果然。姜涩琪沉重的叹了口气，拎上外套披好，拖着步子去上刑场，裴珠泫训人是全公司出名的严厉，虽然嘴上说着美女骂我，可这美女真拿一张盐脸瞪着你的时候你保准也笑不出来，姜涩琪摆着一张苦瓜脸敲门，得到应允后才有气无力的推门进去。

裴珠泫褪了外套靠在办公桌边缘，白色高领毛衣衬的她此刻干净又无害，一双明眸含着笑意看她，姜涩琪险些就以为自己走错了房间，刚才金艺琳的意思不是说自己是得挨训的吗，怎么一点那个气氛都没有？

“站着干嘛，坐。”  
“诶，好…”

姜涩琪颤颤巍巍的坐下，方才还要俯视才能看见的裴珠泫此刻比自己高出了一个半头，换裴珠泫俯视她了，姜涩琪紧张的咽口水，和心上人一间屋是让人拘谨的事，何况心上人还眼睛一眨不眨的盯着自己，气氛沉默了很久，姜涩琪正准备找借口个溜了，裴珠泫突然开口打破了沉寂。

“涩琪，今天晚上有空吗？”  
“啊？有有有有有有。”

姜涩琪先是愣了一秒，接着点头点的快出重影了，裴珠泫看她这可爱举动憋不住笑，嗤的一声咧出洁白的齿，姜涩琪的耳朵有点发烫，她用指尖摸摸侧颈企图缓解尴尬。

“那下班跟我一起回家吧，请你吃饭。”  
“…………………？？”

太震撼了。姜涩琪把眼睛瞪圆，嘴也张圆，十分怀疑自己的听力出了差错，裴珠泫看她毫无回应，又重复了遍，姜涩琪这才僵硬的动了动唇，做出“好的”的口型，裴珠泫心满意足，眯着眼抿了口咖啡，让姜涩琪赶紧继续工作去。

朴秀荣的搏击赛好像打完了，正左右活动着脖子，看她似乎没发现饼干的失踪，姜涩琪的心情多多少少好了一点。她不明白裴总为什么要对自己发出邀请，自己长的很像食物的试验品吗？裴珠泫要是知道姜涩琪这么想，保准又要生气好一会儿了。

下班时间到，同事们都官方的挥手说拜拜，姜涩琪下了楼，看见裴珠泫靠着她的玛莎拉蒂手里转着车钥匙，裴珠泫看姜涩琪来了，指尖的动作一顿，钥匙就乖乖落进掌心里，她冲姜涩琪抬抬下颚，姜涩琪害羞的点头回应，在众目睽睽之下坐进了裴总的副驾驶。

“…哇哦。”

一片羡慕的感叹声从身后传来，姜涩琪缩脖子捂耳朵嘴里嘟囔着不听不听王八念经，裴珠泫觉着好笑，心想果然是个可爱的Omega，宠溺的抬手把姜涩琪的刘海捋整齐，姜涩琪一副受宠若惊模样，心想裴总啊我真的是个Alpha不至于那么娇嫩的。

“下车吧，就这儿。”

两个人一路上无言，裴珠泫沉默着开车，姜涩琪沉默的看风景，花了很长时间才到目的地，裴珠泫用指尖拍着方向盘让姜涩琪先下车，姜涩琪推开车门，差点被眼前的大别墅吓傻。

妈诶，好富。

姜涩琪呆滞的时间里裴珠泫停好了车，伸手揽过姜涩琪的腰领她往里走，姜涩琪比裴珠泫高些，这个姿势让她有点别扭，可又不敢说，只能任着裴珠泫动作。客厅很气派，装修是欧式风格，裴珠泫让姜涩琪随便看，转身去厨房准备晚餐去了。

姜涩琪有些拘谨的在沙发上坐下，谁知沙发太软，整个人立马舒服的陷了进去，姜涩琪窝再见里面慵懒的闭上眼，沉重的睡意如同海啸一般势不可挡，周遭只有裴珠泫捯饬锅碗瓢盆的轻微声响，全当背景音乐，她很快的陷入了睡眠。

醒来时身上多了条黄色毛毯，姜涩琪挣扎着起身，和裴珠泫的视线撞了个正着，裴珠泫正撑着下巴看着她，身上还围着围裙，头发束成高马尾，看起来温柔又贤惠，姜涩琪有点不好意思的小声道歉，换来裴珠泫两声清脆的笑。

“我做了茄汁意面和奶油泡芙，奶油泡芙是我的信息素味道喔。”  
“是吗？我的是蜂蜜味，你闻。”

姜涩琪看着餐桌上的美味，不知道那根弦搭错了，想着反正都是Alpha不要紧，抬手就撕掉了抑制贴，被胶黏过的皮肤略微泛红，蜂蜜甜腻的香味从腺体溢出来，她还傻乎乎的一脸期待。

裴珠泫当场就跪了。

姜涩琪眼睁睁看着裴总的脑阔从眼前迅速下降，低头一看，裴珠泫正瘫软着攥自己的裤脚，姜涩琪快吓懵了，随后奶油泡芙的信息素飘出来，她才搞清楚了情况。

靠啊！这是Omega的信息素！！

姜涩琪倒吸一口冷气，来不及震惊，赶紧蹲下来扶裴珠泫，裴珠泫双颊泛红，艰难的喘着气，每寸皮肤都是烫的，Alpha的气息近在咫尺，冲动显然占据上风，裴珠泫朦胧的看向姜涩琪，环上她的脖颈，撒着娇磨蹭双腿。

“涩琪…帮帮我…”

得，这顿饭肯定是吃不成了。姜涩琪22年的生命里从未看过如此刺激的场面，鼻血都差点喷出来，姜涩琪是个正常Alpha，被这么一撩拨她多少有点沉不住气，好不容易才稳住自己的呼吸，她吞咽口水，起身想去翻找抑制剂，却被裴珠泫一把抓住手腕限制行动。

“涩琪，涩琪，抱抱我。”  
“裴总…抱你估计就要出大事了。”

姜涩琪欲哭无泪，Omega甜腻的撩人，自己再佛也抵挡不住这般诱惑，咬着牙才保持理智，裴珠泫不依不挠的继续黏过来，柔软的身躯跌在姜涩琪怀里，姜涩琪的唇瓣离脆弱的腺体不过两厘米，她差点两眼一黑，凭借最后一丝理智，把裴珠泫搁沙发上之后跑了。

没错，姜涩琪跑了，头也不回的把自己反锁在客房里，心想等裴珠泫冷静一点在出去处理这个情况，她伸手揉搓自己发烫的脸，自己喜欢的人在面前陷入那啥期自己居然还能保持冷静，真是惊人，姜涩琪甩甩头想把刚才的画面驱赶出脑海，还没行动，踹门声就响了起来。

她哪里来的力气踹门啊？？？

姜涩琪目瞪口呆，连忙后退两步，门颤抖着发出哀嚎，姜涩琪觉得裴珠泫恐怕是把那门当成了自己，她欲哭无泪的掏出手机给朴秀荣发短信：救命啊！有个Omega发-情了现在在踹我房门，怎么办在线等！

嘎吱。回信还没等来，先把裴珠泫等来了，姜涩琪绝望的看着大门敞开，埋怨自己忘了这别墅是裴珠泫的，裴珠泫摇摇晃晃的握着一把钥匙，接着趔趄着走向姜涩琪，一把揪住她的衣领。

“这么讨厌我？嗯？”  
“不是…没有…”

姜涩琪觉得自己百口莫辩，僵硬的挥动着双手，理智的弦快被名为欲望的刃磨断，姜涩琪深吸一口气企图放轻松些，裴珠泫越想越气，更用力的揪住姜涩琪，俯身在她唇上落下一个强烈的吻。

姜涩琪懵了，她呆滞的任由裴珠泫亲她，解开她的上衣纽扣，情况太过复杂，一时搞不明白，两种截然不同的甜味混合纠缠在一起，姜涩琪觉得本能占据头脑，伸手揽住了裴珠泫的腰，开始缓慢的做回应，裴珠泫的气这才消了些，奖励似的在她唇瓣轻咬一口，开始脱自己的衣服。

“这就对了，和我做。”  
“我…我可以吗？”  
“可以的，因为我喜欢你。”

姜涩琪的心跳顿了拍，她看着裴珠泫半眯的眼，紧张和欣喜一同涌上心头，双箭头的故事居然在自己身上发生了，还是这么巧合的形式。

脱衣服动作这么撩人的姜涩琪也是22年头一次见，她看见裴珠泫漂亮的身体曲线流畅的连接，白皙的皮肤因为发-情的缘故略微泛红，与其说是身体，不如说是艺术品，姜涩琪试探性的虔诚去吻裴珠泫的脖颈，欲望的温度升高，裴珠泫自觉的把腿缠上姜涩琪的腰，像是渴望得到安抚的猫咪般低吟着。

姜涩琪先前都没有经验，不知道下一步如何是好，只一遍遍重复亲吻，裴珠泫看出了她的窘迫，握住姜涩琪的手指含入口中，柔软的舌舐着她的指节，发出让人面红耳赤的声响，眸底染了一层带有欲望色彩的炙热雾气，裴珠泫眯着眼看姜涩琪，带领她来到自己最深处的入口。

“进来。”

姜涩琪先是试探性的抵入一个指节，之后再将整根手指送进去，裴珠泫的身体立马起了反应，低低的吟一声，姜涩琪缓慢的开始抽动，指腹碾着层叠的软肉进出，裴珠泫的腰肢随着姜涩琪的动作起伏，喘息着索取。

见对方好像逐渐适应了，姜涩琪这才加速，手指也增到两根，顺滑液体从缝隙中淌出，沾湿了姜涩琪的裤脚，她也不管，垂头咬住裴珠泫胸前的蓓蕾，用齿去碾，裴珠泫颤抖着喘息，头向后仰着企图更深入些。

蜂蜜和奶油泡芙黏绸的缠在一起，的确算是晚餐。姜涩琪摸索到小片不平整的凸起，弯起指节去刮，裴珠泫触电似的叫出声，眼角染了欲望的红，姜涩琪立刻明白那里是什么，有意的触碰，裴珠泫爽的脚趾都曲起来，姜涩琪安抚的吻了吻她的侧颊，然后继续动作。

得寸进尺的深入和加速，裴珠泫已经完全坠入情-欲漩涡，只能抱着姜涩琪任由自己俞沉俞深，姜涩琪的指在自己最隐秘的花园捣乱，顺滑液体被动作击打成白色的水沫，房间内回荡着喘息和水声，若是被人听去肯定会面红耳赤，姜涩琪无师自通的本领高强，裴珠泫舒服的只能靠在她怀里发颤。

到达顶峰时裴珠泫用迷离的眼和姜涩琪对视，接着是缠绵的吻，体内还能感受到姜涩琪手指的温存，裴珠泫吻过姜涩琪的下颌线，用鼻尖蹭她的颈窝，姜涩琪笨拙的回应，裴珠泫撒着娇说了让姜涩琪大概一生都忘不了的话。

“涩琪，标记我。”


End file.
